1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning apparatus and method for cleaning glue.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing of lenses, lenses are bonded to machine tools using glue to facilitate various manufacturing processes. After the manufacturing processes, the glue is remained on the lenses, degrading optical quality of the lenses. To solve this problem, currently, the lenses are cleaned using hot water after the manufacturing processes. However, result of such cleaning effect is not good.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cleaning apparatus and method, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.